


Кеды. Зарисовки на клочках

by maylinaddams



Series: Kedy [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Chelsea FC, Drabble, M/M, Other Pairing Implied, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: все началось с того, что мне приснилась одна сцена, из которой потом выросло все остальное.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кеды - это не только обувь, но и название пейринга (Кепа/Давид).

...никто не ожидал, что они так быстро найдут общий язык, что именно они подружатся. в команде было трое испанцев, со всеми кепа встречался в сборной, и первое время он и правда общался в основном с ними, плюс вилли, второй вратарь, аргентинец, суровый и старше всех. давид постоянно торчал с виллианом, англичане отдельно, особняком держался эден со своей саркастической ухмылкой и странным выговором. постепенно расстановка сил начала меняться, и про особую связь вратаря и защитников не пошутил только ленивый. рюди только сверкал глазами и иногда огрызался, давид заливисто ржал, кепа краснел. сезон начался и продолжался великолепно, все говорили, что такой беспроигрышной серии давно не припомнят, первое поражение от тоттенхэма удалось пережить легко, но ближе к boxing days все как-то разладилось. не то чтобы они постоянно проигрывали, нет, как-то через раз, но атмосфера стала более нервной, а потом случилась ответная игра с тоттенхэмом во втором круге и тот злополучный пенальти. молчаливая поддержка давида помогла несоизмеримо больше любых утешений, и вот они уже часами играют в фифа, сидят вместе в автобусе и болтают бесконечно на таком испанско-португальском суржике с редкими вкраплениями английских слов, что у испанцев, аргентинцев и бразильцев при первых звуках уши сворачивались в трубочки, а эден мрачно ржал.

...вечером после одной из тренировок, когда они заболтались допоздна в гостиной у кепы, бруна куда-то уехала, дома пусто, щебечут канарейки, за окном дождь и непроглядная темень.  
оставайся, просто сказал кепа и швырнул в него пледом.

...собрав тарелки и стаканы, кепа вернулся с кухни, выключил телевизор и напоследок, проходя мимо дивана, коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки. вот тогда-то и ударила молния.  
оба застыли.  
кепа медленно развернулся к нему всем корпусом, не отнимая руки, давид распахнул глаза, в которых не осталось ни намека на сон. они смотрели друг другу в глаза несколько бесконечных мгновений, пока на краю поля зрения Давида не возникло неуловимое движение, он отстраненно успел удивиться, ведь кепа не шевелился, а потом все мысли разом покинули его голову, когда он чуть сместил взгляд ниже и больше не видел ничего, кроме набухающего на глазах бугра под мягкими спортивными штанами.

...как-то он оказался на ногах, когда только успел встать. кепа все еще касался его щеки, казалось, он не в силах оторвать руку, теперь он касался уже не только кончиками пальцев, его большая теплая ладонь легла на щеку давида. большой палец осторожно, медленно погладил скулу. они снова смотрели друг другу в глаза, так, что казалось в воздухе висел тонкий звон и что-то вот-вот было готово надломиться или лопнуть, как перетянутая струна. во взгляде кепы появился вопросительный оттенок. они стояли очень близко, хотя и не касаясь друг друга, если не считать руки кепы, и давид с невероятной ясностью заметил, что они одного роста. обычно он за счет шевелюры казался выше, но не теперь, когда их глаза были на одном уровне и кепа неуловимо приближался, вопрос в его взгляде рос, и когда он был уже настолько близко, что давид ощутил кожей его дыхание, вдохнул его запах - настолько сладкий и одуряющий, что вместо ответа закрыл глаза. к счастью, кепа понял его правильно.

...в первый раз он кончил, когда кепа, уже изучив практически все закоулки его тела своими горячими пальцами, губами и языком, прошелся одним широким движением по своду стопы, от пальцев вверх, крепко удерживая его за щиколотку. все утонуло в ослепительной вспышке, живот забрызгало горячим, стало легко и пусто.  
кепа нежными невесомыми движениями поднялся вверх по ногам, задержавшись на пару мгновений у паха, с силой втянув носом его острый мускусный запах; давид подумал, что мог бы убить его, если он сейчас к нему прикоснется там, были бы силы. но он двинулся дальше, выше, туда, где горячие белые капли постепенно остывали на мраморном животе, и принялся собирать их языком.

...мягко перекатил его, расслабленного, на живот и избавил от расстегнутой рубашки, сбившейся в потный комок где-то в районе подмышек; на мгновение отстранился, пошуршал и вдруг накрыл своим большим горячим телом с ног до головы, грудь к спине, плечи, руки - пальцы мгновенно переплелись как бы сами собой, - ноги (шершавые сбитые коленки, он даже хихикнул), и... то, что прижалось к ягодицам, заставило его задохнуться и замереть.  
дело было даже не в размерах, тогда он вообще не обратил на это никакого внимания. просто... слишком давно он не ощущал ничего и близко похожего. слишком долго старательно прятал в самые дальние закоулки памяти все, что хоть немного напоминало о париже. господи, да он до сих пор ездить туда не мог, предварительно не напившись и без веселой толпы вокруг.  
кепа, разумеется, почувствовал его напряжение, ничего не зная о причинах, но чуть отстранился и сменил позу, оперевшись на колено, прихватил губами ухо и ласково потерся носом о его загривок, нежными осторожными поцелуями спускаясь по напряженным плечам к лопаткам.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> реально получаются какие-то не очень связные куски. решила выложить, авось дальше пойдет.

...в ту ночь давид так и уснул на диване, совершенно обессиленный, не в состоянии пошевельнуться после второго оргазма от римминга и неожиданно нежных пальцев. кепа обтер его теплым влажным полотенцем и укутал принесенным сверху одеялом.  
утром его разбудили канарейки и солнечные блики на противоположной стене. некоторое время он просто бездумно кутался в одеяло, непроизвольно улыбаясь, потом заворочался и перевернулся на спину. все тело слегка ломило, но это было скорее приятное ощущение, как будто наконец отпустило сведенную мышцу.

...чего он меньше всего мог ожидать от этого нахального юнца, так это вот такой сосредоточенной нежности.

...к надрывающимся канарейкам примешивался еще какой-то звук, и некоторое время спустя ему удалось достаточно сфокусироваться, чтобы опознать сбивчивую испанскую речь, звучавшую приглушенно, но явно на повышенных тонах - слова, которые удавалось разобрать, были сплошь нецензурными. вдруг разговор прервался, где-то хлопнула дверь, раздались осторожные шаги. со стороны кухни, понял давид. тихо клацнула явно придерживаемая дверца посудомойки, в нее осторожно складывали посуду, вдруг раздался резкий лязг, сопровождаемый шипением, и все затихло. давид улыбнулся, на кухне очень явственно даже дышать перестали. он приподнялся и выглянул из-за спинки дивана. "я уже не сплю."

...кепа был явно на взводе, он носился по кухне, и когда давид поймал его за руку, машинально попытался вырваться, так что пришлось взять его в борцовский захват. тогда он наконец замер. короткие волоски на его стриженом затылке щекотали кожу на внутреннем сгибе локтя давида, и от этого побежали искры, постепенно распространяясь по всему телу.

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> продолжение следует. возможно. когда-нибудь.


End file.
